


He is my friend, you are so much more

by Darkwaterrose



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Happy Ending, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwaterrose/pseuds/Darkwaterrose
Summary: Tommy gets jealous over Alfies attractive friend and acts different so now Alfie has to deal with Tommys jealousy.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	He is my friend, you are so much more

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a request that I saw on tumblr. Because nobody had written anything about that request I needed to do it, Im sorry if there are any grammar mistakes but English its not my first language.

After Tommy had decided that he will take Alfie as he’s trusted jeweler, his visits to Alfies bakery had grown and they would usally end in Alfies home more specifically in his bed. Tommy was actually enjoying this, he still didn’t exactly know what they were or if this was love but it felt good to spend time with Alfie to wake up in his arms and keep doing this almost everyday without any one noticing. Tommy was getting ready to go to London and meet Alfie, their plan was ready and they had to finish some last things. When he arrived he found Alfie as usual in his desk with his full attention to a bunch of documents, Tommy greeted him and sat down in front of him as usual, after a few minutes Alfie got his head up from his work and greeted Tommy back.   
“So Alfie, will you tell me who is this important man we’re about to meet?” Asked Tommy a little bored from Alfie, who wasn’t paying attention to him.  
“Wait and you’ll see, he will be here soon.” Answered Alfie as he checked his watch and went back at his work.  
“It looks like Im not the only one who usually keeps you waiting?” Said Tommy sarcastic, trying to prove a point.  
“O no darling I called you early because I knew you would get your sweet fucking time to come here, and I was right you came fifteen minutes later than you were supposed to.” Continued Alfie who finished his work and put it aside than took his glasses off and now was paying full attention to Tommys questions. Tommy was a little surprised by this, but it wasn’t something unexpected and this meant that the guest was really important to Alfie that he had even got to make sure Tommy was on time. After a few minutes the long waited guest came, it was a man, he was handsome with interesting features small eyes and sharp jawlines (but not as sharp as Tommys) maybe a little younger than him, he was dressed well with expensive clothes but he didn’t look like someone who belonged to their world he rather looked kind and really educated. Alfie got up from his chair and went to greet the man, which also surprised Tommy because Alfie rarely gets up to greet someone its his way to show his power, he also looked really happy to see the man, his behavior kept surprising Tommy.   
“Tommy this is Gordon he is the best jeweler I know, his dad was the one who taught me all I know,” Alfie introduced the man to Tommy.  
“This is Tommy the man I told you about, and because of that business I have with him I need your advice?” Explained Alfie to Gordon who left a little laugh, which made Tommy really curious and he raised his eyebrows in a way to ask that kind of asked what was so funny.  
“Not like that you silly boy I need your professional help here.” Said Alfie with a smile in his face, they sat down in front of Alfies desk and continued talking about what they should take from the Russians and what to look for. While they were talking Tommy notice that Gordons accents wasn’t British, actually it was American this confused Tommy how could Alfie be so close with an American, when they had ended they conversation about the Russian jewels in which Tommy hadn’t had so much to say because the hole talk was made by Alfie and Gordon.  
“Forgive me mrs. Gordon but I notice your accent?” Asked Tommy as he put a cigarette between his lips.  
“Yes, Im from New York I came here because Alfie is an old friend and I also have to finish some business deals.” Explained Gordon.  
“You don’t have to worry Tommy, Gordon is a trusted man I particularly grew up with him and I have known him for most of my life I would trust him with my heart.” Alfie defended the man in front of Tommy, which was making Tommy uncomfortable, their closeness, their talking was annoying him the way Alfie was so happy with the man, they seem to be so close that it would thro everything that Tommy and Alfie have, so what if he is Alfies childhood friend this doesn’t mean he can just come from America and take whats his, he cant just take Alfie from him. Tommy felt that he had heard enough of this “lovely friendship” of theirs.  
“If you’ll excuse me than, I think that our meeting is done, so I should go and leave you two alone to catch up with each other.” Said Tommy as he got up and gave a little smile to Gordon, which Alfie notice that wasn’t something he dose. Tommy left Alfies office and went to the hotel Lizzie had booked for him like she always would do but he hadn’t plan to go because usually when he would meet Alfie he would spent the night with him at his house, but it seemed tonight was different he still had time to go home but he didn’t want to because that would be unusual and there would be question from Pol or Arthur who is ready to start a war with Alfie and Tommy its not in his best condition to stop that rather than he would actually help now on hating Alfie. Tommy prepared himself a warm bath, he got inside and closed his eyes trying to take his head away from Alfie and his really interested and attractive friend.  
Meanwhile Alfie noticed Tommys behavior that afternoon but for the first time he wasn’t understanding why did he act like that, it wasn’t like him, Tommy would usually show his power and try to learn something from Gordon and not be so interested on how he knew him, while he accompanied Gordon to his hotel, he couldn’t stop thinking why did Tom acted like that.  
“What’s bothering you old friend?” Asked Gordon who had notice Alfies worried expression.  
“Nothing, it must be nothing” said Alfie but it was clear something wasn’t right with him.  
“I think that your friends behavior changed a little your mood, I think he saw me as rival” said Gordon as he stopped to explain to Alfie, it was funny how even though Gordon was a few years younger than Alfie he always was so mature and knew what was going on.  
“You noticed too, I didn’t think Tommy Shelby could ever get jealous and also over who, me hahahah thats a little funny” said Alfie as he laughed a little.  
“I think you should go check on him, and don’t put yourself down like that you are a handsome man that could get any man so he is right to get jealous over you. Just go and explain to him that I couldn’t steel you away from him” continued Gordon as he joked a little.  
“Yea fine I’ll go now, I guess this means goodbye because I don’t think I’ll see you again when is your boat?” Asked Alfie.  
“I’ll sail tomorrow evening after I finish my deals, so I don’t think I can see you again ether.” Said Gordon and they hugged and said each other goodbye.  
After that Alfie knew that Tommy probably didn’t go home so he went to the hotel he would usually book. When he went there he went at his room and waited a few minutes until his highness Tommy Shelby came to open the door, he was only half covered his bottom part with a towel.  
“What is it?” Asked Tommy as he opened the door not realizing who is it, he was a little surprised to see Alfie there.  
“If you’re busy I can go, I don’t mea to disturb you, its clear you were really busy because it took you while to answer the fucking door.” Said sarcastically Alfie, because he was going to enjoy a little Tommys jealous.  
“No its just I was taking a bath” explained Tommy as coldly as he could, he didn’t want to let Alfie know that he was happy to see him.  
“So are you going to let me in or are we just going to stay here I mean its a little cold and you are half naked” said Alfie seeing that Tommy was holding back.  
“Sure,” said Tommy as he stood aside to let Alfie come in. Alfie got inside and took his coat and hat off, and turn back to Tommy getting closer to him.   
“So I saw you acting a little different today, was something wrong, did something or someone bother you?” Asked Alfie now really close to Tommy.  
“No I was all right, nothing was wrong” said Tommy as he felt how his body was reacting to Alfies presence.  
“Is that so, well Tommy you know how much I hate when people lie to me, so you better be honest with me, was something wrong today?” Asked Alfie again but now pressing Tommy to the wall and feeling how his breath got faster.  
“No, there was nothing that worried me” answered Tommy as he was trying to hold himself, not to give it away.  
“Than why did you leave like that, and why did you look at Gordon as if he took your favorite toy?” Kept going Alfie knowing that he got Tommy now and he couldn’t escape anywhere.  
“I wasn’t feeling well” it got really hard about Tommy now having Alfie this close, he was struggling so much. Until he couldn’t anymore and he pushed Alfie away.  
“You know what, yes I wasn’t good because what was that, all the talking and the shoulder touching, and the looking, like I wasn’t even there?” Finally Tommy exploded and said everything he had thought that day, while he went to get himself a cigarette because he knew how much he needed to shut his mouth before he said something else.  
“Dose this mean you got jealous of Gordon” Alfie continued his questioning, as he smiled a little happy with his achievements.  
“Well no, l mean kind of you weren’t paying attention to me and the way you waited for him.” He had finished his cigarette with a few smokes, which meant he was really stressed, so he looked away trying not to face Alfie.  
“Tommy look at me sweetie, Gordon has been my friend since I was a kid and he and I never had anything with each other, right, that was that night when we were lads but that was just one time experiment. So you don’t need to worry about me looking at anyone else but you” said Alfie as he got closer to Tommy as he grabbed him by the neck with one hand and the other one he grabbed him by the waist getting him closer, and as Tommy wanted to say something, Alfie shut his mouth with a kiss he had waited all day. They were both hungry for each other so they continued kissing and going to the bed where Alfie slowly laid Tommy in his back.  
“Tommy you are so fucking beautiful mate that I could never see anyone else but you.” Said Alfie slowly as he stared at Tommys blue eyes, convincing him that he was telling the truth. They started to kiss again and pressing their body’s together until Tommys towel was off and he had started to unbutton Alfies shirt, he managed to get Alfie shirtless but Alfie stoped and got up and sat down on the bed getting Tommy up to and laying him with his stomach on his lap.  
“Did you thought that you could act like a brat and than pass it this easily without any punishment?” Said Alfie as he was getting ready to spank Tommy, he knew that Tommy needed to be taught that he cant just act like than and specially in front of his friends. He started to slap him, with every slap getting harder and heavier, Tommys ass was starting to get a warm pink color, while Tommys was trying to hold himself he couldn’t show Alfie that he needed this, he was holding his mouth not to let any voice out.   
“What is it love, did you want to say something, will you act like that again, especially in front of my friends?” Continued Alfie not stoping his slapping, he was expecting an answer, he asked again hitting him harder now even he himself feeling the pain in his hand.  
“No, I wont act like that again.” Said Tommy as he was trying to hold back his tears, the pain was giving its affection.  
“Than what should you say to me?” Alfie started to slow his hand but not letting it go softer. “You should be sorry. Right?” Alfie was now expecting Tommys apologize.  
“Im sorry” said Tommy with a half voice.  
“What was that I couldn’t hear you over these slaps” asked Alfie.   
“ All right, Im sorry I wont do it again, Im sorry” finally Tommy gave it away and he said what Alfie wanted to hear. Alfie turn Tommy around so he could face him and he sat him in his lap.  
“Its okay love thats all I wanted to hear, I just wanted to make sure you understood your mistake” after he told Tommy that he grabbed Tommys chin with his finger and kissed him, he laid Tommy on the bed again with his back and took his pants off and got the oil from his pockets, he started to prepare Tommy by massaging his hole and putting first one finger and just opening him good than he put another finger and started to hit his soft spot slowly while he saw Tommys reaction, Alfie would do everything just to see that reaction from Tommy, after a little while Alfie put another finger now taking his time to see if Tommy was feeling good after he heard Tommys moan he continued a little more with finders than he took his hand away and saw the need Tommy had to bee filled with him. Alfie took the oil again and started to throw it on his cock and to prepare it for Tommy. He slowly got inside of him and waited as Tommy felt comfortable, than he started to move slow but hitting that sensitive part that was making Tommy give those moans and groans, after every hit Alfie getting faster. Tommy was trying to touch him but Alfie grabbed his wrist and put them up to his head, Tommy couldn’t hold it any more and he needed to come.  
“Alfie pleas, I need to come, please touch me” he cried for Alfies release or touch.  
Alfie just kissed him on more time than he started to stroke him first slowly than he got faster matching his rhythm, and after a moment Tommy came all over his hand, come being all over his stomach, after a little hitting Alfie was close too so he continued a little with a faster rhythm and he came. He kissed Tommy while stroking his hairs away from his forehead. He broke the kiss for air and laid on the bed with his back too near Tommy and he put his head on Alfies chest and after a moment he was asleep, slowly Alfie got the blanket and covered Tommy and himself and without noticing he fell asleep too.


End file.
